


When She Left

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Rose died, Amethyst tried forgetting the pain, but it's just not that easy.





	When She Left

When Rose died, Amethyst planted a rose, but that rose only lived a day. When it died Amethyst grieved all over again. She needed something to distract her from the pain – two dead Roses couldn’t be it.

 

–

 

When Rose died, Amethyst took up art, but each piece was just Rose staring back at her. No matter how hard she tried, her works became covered in tears. This wasn’t it, either.

 

–

 

When Rose died, Amethyst learned how to read, but all the adventures characters had… They reminded her of a greater time, where _her_ adventures involved laughter. She couldn’t take it.

 

–

 

When Rose died, Amethyst was lost, she spent the days wasting away. Ignored by her family as if she was a ghost. Everyday seemed to be the same, listening to Pearl’s tears.

 

–

 

When Rose died—

 

 

—no when Steven was born—

 

 

Amethyst found a friend for life. One that eased the pain.


End file.
